Angel Eyes tell Little Lies
by boughtthedream
Summary: Never trust big blue eyes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**AN: I promised khay a family fic and after a lot of do overs I finally settled on this. Khay also gets credit for the name Noah. This is set in the future so enjoy.**

* * *

**Angel Eyes tell Little Lies**

* * *

Tori Vega could feel her heart beat faster as she and the little boy locked eyes. They were big and blue and to the average eyes looked quite innocent. However she knew better. In fact if anything she was sure that Noah Oliver was the spawn of Satan (Satan being his mother Jade West Oliver). Just about no one in their friend circle wanted to take on Noah. In fact (unknown to his parents) the group often placed bets or picked straws to see who would have to watch the kid. After avoiding the last five times he was in need of a babysitter her luck finally ran out and she had picked the shortest straw.

"So Noah, how about we watch a movie?" The boy smiled showing most of his tiny teeth.

"A scary one!"

"Sorry, buddy but I think you're too young to watch a scary movie. How about Finding Nemo?" The little boy rolled his eyes before shaking his head. This was one of the problems. Noah being half Jade meant that he was often difficult and didn't like the same things as most normal children.

"Well we can go eat ice cream."

"I hate ice cream." Again he was not like normal children.

It took a few minutes of back and forth arguing before they settled on painting. Bringing out his paint kit Tori left him at the table while she walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. It wasn't that Noah was a bad kid per se. It was just that he was terrible to anyone who wasn't his mother. Even Beck had a problem getting him to listen. She assumed it had something to do with only evil being able to defeat evil. After a while she made her way back to Noah. Her panic set in when she no longer saw him sitting at the table. Instead he was seated in front of the wall. His paint brush swiftly covering the once white wall with black paint. She immediately let out a shriek before snatching the brush out of little Noah's hands.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She sees that not only is part of the wall painted black, but along the carpet there are spots of black paint.

"Sorry Aunt Tori I just wanted to make your walls look better." Tori knew better than to believe that. Noah had his mother's bright blue eyes and Tori had often seen the same look of mischief in Noah's eyes in his mother's eyes years ago. She was sure he knew what he was doing was wrong and figured his pouty face would get him out of trouble.

"I think it's time you go to bed." The boy agreed albeit unhappily and Tori spent the rest of the night trying to clean the paint of the wall only to fail spectacularly.

When his parents came to pick him up the next morning Noah ran happily into his mom's arms and the moment the family walked away Tori vowed to never babysit Noah in her own house again.

/

Andre Harris wasn't really a kid person. Still he had no problem watching them and found that music was an easy way to distract kids. Noah isn't just any kid though. He can still see the sympathetic look Beck sent him when they first dropped Noah off. So far the boy had manage to color all over the lyrics in his song writing book and break one of his lamps. Not to mention the little boy spilled all of his Belgium Hot Chocolate.

"Come on Noah let's watch a movie."

"No!"

"We can go get some candy."

"No!"

"Or a game. Let's play a game."

"Hide and Seek!" The boy shouted before bolting out of the room. Andre lazily counted to a hundred before searching for the boy. First he checked all the common places. Under the beds, in the bathroom, and inside of the closets. Twenty minutes later he actually began to worry.

"Noah! I give up. Come out now." Silence. Oh God! He lost a kid. Not any kid either. Oh God he had lost Jade West's kid.

"Come on Noah. Quit playing." He began to desperately flip furniture and even checked in small places where the kid had no chance of actually fitting into. He had no luck outside in the yard either. Should he call the police? Jade would kill him the moment she returned home to see that he had lost her only son. The thought of actually having to tell her sent all kinds of images through his head. He doubled his efforts searching every room two, three, four, five different times. Frustrated heart pounding and half way accepting his impending doom, Andre let out a crass curse. Suddenly a giggle was heard.

Noah stepped from behind the living room curtains (Curtains. Why didn't he think to look there?)finally presenting himself. "Uncle Andre what was that word you just said?" Thinking up a lie quickly to avoid death via Jade he made up a lie.

"I said Duck. You know if you ever get scared or upset you just scream out Duck." He gave a sigh of relief when the boy seemed to accept that answer. He made sure Noah spent the rest of his time in his sight and was relieved by the time Beck and Jade arrived to pick up their son. Just when he thought he was out of any trouble Noah stumbled falling to his knees.

"Duck!"

Everyone's eyes went wide before realization crossed Jade's face. Then her eyes narrowed in on him and well… that was not a good night.

/

Robbie and Cat Shapiro were actually happy to take on Noah. With their first baby on the way they could use all the practice they could get.

The first hour went great. Noah barely made any noise. During the second hour it occurred to Robbie and Cat that maybe silence wasn't a good sign when it came to Noah. The boy was found in the guest room. A pair of scissors in his hand and shreds of paper surrounded him. Cat immediately took the scissors out of the young boy's hand.

"You can't play with scissors Noah. That's dangerous." Noah simply blinked at the two adults before taking a deep breath and letting out a terrible scream. Noah thrashed around on the ground kicking at Robbie anytime he tried to grab him. After a full five minutes Cat gave him the scissors back. As if he hadn't been throwing a fit not even ten seconds ago, the boy began cutting up strips of paper once again.

"Robbie will the baby be like that when it grows up?" There was worry in her voice and Robbie felt that maybe agreeing to babysit Noah wasn't the best idea.

"You have to remember he's Jade's kid. I'm sure his personality comes from her."

"But Beck's his dad and Beck isn't mean at all."

"Well then there's hope he won't always be that way." After that Cat went to take a small nap on the couch while Robbie prepared a grilled cheese sandwich for Noah. He had just flipped the bread on the stove when he heard a scream. Dropping everything and running into the living room he saw chunks of red hair on the ground. Cat was clutching at her uneven hair and crying while Noah sat looking innocent with a pair of scissors in his hands. He was struck with the image of a bald Cat during their junior year as a result of Jade's fury. How ironic that years later the same thing would happen only this time it would be her son.

"Noah hand over the scissors and apologize to Aunt Cat." The boy shook his head before running out of the room.

"Cat, it's okay. I'll take you to the salon tomorrow and they'll even it out. It will grow back in no time." This seemed to do the trick and her tears stopped. He was just about to embrace her when he smelt something burning.

A few hours and a small house fire later Noah was basically thrown out the door by a depressed looking Robbie.

"What happened to your hair Cat?" As Jade asked this, Noah put his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

"She was taking a nap, and Noah cut it with a pair of scissors." He was expecting sympathy or at least acknowledgement of Noah's terrible behavior. Of course that's not what happened.

"You let him play with scissors? How stupid do you have to be to let a four year old play with scissors?" She sent the couple a cold glare before walking over the car. Robbie swears he see Noah smirk as they walked away.

"Sorry Cat, sorry Rob. I promise we'll pay the bill to get your hair done." Beck says sending one more sympathetic smile before joining his family.

Hours later Robbie would discover a bald Rex and cry into a corner. Wondering if he and Cat could ever handle their child if it came out acting anything like Noah.

/

"Noah come on. It's time for bed."

"No!"

"Come on buddy."

"No!"

"Don't you want to be a good boy for Dad?"

"No!"

Beck sighed placing his face into his hands. It wasn't often that he had to watch Noah, but Jade was off at an interview and it was his job to take care of Noah. He loved his son. Really he did, but there were days when he wondered if somehow Noah was only genetically Jade's. None of the cool and collected Oliver genes seemed to be found within Noah. He was loud, rebellious, and a bit dark like his mother.

"That's a time out then." He pointed to the nearest corner and Noah immediately frowned up at him.

"But Dad-"

"No, time out corner now." The boy went to the corner a pout on his small face. Beck took this time to clean the living room and kitchen. Jade would be back soon and would kill him if he left the house a mess. After he's done he goes to the living room to release Noah of his time out duty. Noah comes over clutching onto his leg so Beck picks him up before settling them down on the couch. Eventually a movie with talking animals is turned on and both are almost asleep when Jade gets home.

Noah immediately hops off the couch and into his mother's arms.

"Hey, baby. Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?" As if on cue the little boy nods his head while yawning. His eyes fluttering shut as Noah rest his head on his mother's shoulders. Jade simply glares at Beck before taking Noah into his room. Ten minutes later she joins him and their room. She doesn't speak as she pulls off her clothes and changes into pajamas. Once she crawls besides him in bed he leans over to kiss her, and is surprised when she pulls back effectively stopping him.

"No, I'm still mad at you. You know Noah can't be up this late. He should've been in bed hours ago." She turns away from and curls under the covers. He wants to defend himself but he knows better than that. All Jade will do is mock him for not being able to handle their four year old son.

/

She's walking into the house with Noah right behind her. He's going on about his current favorite TV show and she can't help but smile at his excitement. Her smile drops when she sees that her living room is full of people.

"Why are you people in my home?" Sitting around taking up space is Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Tori. They all look a little scared and she becomes curious as to why they are here.

"Babe, we need to talk to you about something." She becomes worried and tells Noah to head up to his room. She misses the look of amazement on all of her friend's faces as the little boy does what his mother tells him and heads up the stairs with no argument and a smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Everyone looks around the room at each other until Tori finally stands.

"This is an intervention. It's about Noah. Jade he has problems."

"He's evil!" Andre joins in.

"What? Is this a joke or something?" Are these people really that stupid?

"No, it isn't.' Robbie says.

"Yeah, Noah's a bad boy." She must look like she's ready to murder Cat because Tori jumps in again.

"Not bad, just hard to control."

"Not my fault you idiots can't handle a four year old. And what are you guys talking about? Noah is a good kid. He doesn't cause trouble."

"Not when he's around you babe. I know this is hard to hear but our friends are right. Noah's a trouble maker and the only time he isn't causing trouble is if he's around you. He does have your DNA after all." Her husband confirming this crazy theory makes it worst. There's no way her son is as terrible as they all say. And even if he it, why can't they just handle him? He's just a little kid not some dangerous serial killer.

"Well then, I'll just go talk to Noah now and get this whole thing straightened out." She heads straight to her son's room and when she enters he's staring at her with the most adorable look on his face. He's blue eyes sparkle with life and at that moment her heart knows the answers.

"Noah Oliver you really are a trouble maker aren't you?" She's seen that look in his eyes before. It's the same look her eyes have when she's about to cause trouble or has a secret of her own.

"I'm just having fun mommy. Don't be mad." Jade raised her eyebrows being thoroughly impressed. Not many kids think torturing others is fun. Of course hers would. She feels a bit stupid about not realizing this before but now that she knows she can really use this to her advantage.

"I'm not mad. In fact I have an idea that I think we'll both like. Just don't tell your dad."

/

"You know Jade, I always thought you hated me. But the fact that you're giving me the responsibility of watching your only child means you really must like me. Now hand over the little muffin so I can show him how much fun Auntie Trina is." With a smirk Jade passed her son over to Trina.

"Thanks again Trina for watching Noah. I'm _sure_ he'll be on his _best_ behavior."

Jade smiled as she walked away.


End file.
